


Confessions

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-28
Updated: 2008-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Confessions

**Title:** Confessions  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: Secret  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Romance/ No warnings  
 **A/N:** Harry discovers that everyone has secrets.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Confessions

~

“Who is she?”

Harry looked up, confused. “What?”

“Your secret girlfriend,” Ron clarified.

“I don’t--”

“It's okay that things didn’t work with Ginny,” Ron interrupted. “Spill.”

Harry sighed. It was time. “I don’t have a girlfriend,” he said firmly. “I don’t like girls that way.”

Ron went red and Harry prepared himself for the explosion. Instead, Ron sat down on Harry’s bed and pulled the curtains. “Who told you I was gay?” Ron whispered.

“You’re gay?”

Ron nodded. “This wasn’t the way I planned to confess,” he muttered.

Harry smiled and clasped his hand. “Actually, I’ve something to confess, too...”

 

~


End file.
